Time Will Tell
by Katrina1
Summary: The X-Files are split, and Mulder and Scully split, but they can't stop thinking about each other


It's been two years. Tow long years since I dissolved the Consortium, stopped an alien invasion, and lost my one true love. It all started when A.D Skinner told us that we were being shut down. It tore my heart that I would be losing Scully...  
  
" Damn them, Scully! They can't do this to us! We've worked for ten years on this project together, and they can't just throw it all away!" I said vehemently. We were packing our files in our basement office. I had been transferred to VCS, or Violent Crimes Section to go back to my criminal profiling, and Scully was headed to do undercover work for A.D Skinner.  
Scully looked up at me, her blue eye kind. " They can Mulder. They did. We've just got to live with it. There's nothing we can do." She said softly.  
Through my anger, I smiled. " They got to you, too, didn't they?" I said teasingly. Scully refused to smile and I knew that she was upset. She finished packing her files and lifted the two boxes, balancing them in her arms. " I'll see you around, OK, Mulder?" she said. " You're giving up, Scully?" I yelled. " You're going to let them win?" I asked.   
Scully spun around to face me. " There is no them, Mulder. There never was, there never will be." She cried. " Mulder, listen to me," she said in a softer voice. " This isn't then end, you know that. It'll all work out. You'll see." She said. I nodded. She left the room without a backwards glance.   
That was the last I ever saw of Scully. I heard the news from Skinner. It was the kind of new that made me sink into my chair and cry like a baby. Scully was dead, shot in a standoff with a crazed drug dealer who didn't want to get turned in. My headstrong, scientific Scully was dead. She had been my everything and I hadn't even known it...  
I got a new partner the next day. I guess Skinner wanted to distract me. She was another young one from Quantico, almost as innocent as Scully had been, but it would never be the same. I remembered back ten years ago when a young, titan-haired doctor walked into my basement office, and made friends with a lonely recluse...  
I was sitting in my new, upstairs office. The door opened, and in walked another partner for me. She was young and attractive, but I hardly noticed. Oh, Skinner, why did you give me another one? I questioned silently. The woman held out her hand and I shook it. She was delicate, like porcelain compared to my Scully.   
" My name is Diana Kenton, I'm your new partner." She said hesitantly. I leaned back in my chair.   
" Well, Agent Kenton, I'm Fox Mulder. You can call me..." I almost said Mulder, but I realized that reminded me too much of Scully. " Fox." I finished. " Listen Agent Kenton, I have to get a few things straight with you. First of all, we never drive in the same car, we never consort in hotel rooms, we don't have anything other than an acquaintance." I said firmly. Diana protested. " But how are we..." she began. I slammed my fist down on the desk. " I don't give a damn how we're supposed to work together." I shouted. Diana held her hands up in a feeble manner of peace. " Fine, that's OK." She said.  
**********  
The day that Mulder and I were separated was the worst day of my life. I walked out without even a goodbye. I knew that there would be a better reunion at another time. It was a gut instinct, and I respected my feelings.  
  
Once I had put all my things away in my new office, I sat back in my chair and relaxed. The last few days had been so tense for me, I had to stop for a moment, lest my remissioned cancer got the better of me.   
To my surprise, the door opened. My mouth opened and began to form the words, " Mulder, Hi!". But is wasn't Mulder. It was another man standing in the doorway with his briefcase.  
" What the hell is this?" I asked. The man stepped smugly into the room and placed his briefcase on my desk. " I requested not to have a partner." I said.   
" I'm Agent Frederick McDaniels, and you must be Agent Scully. I was referred here by AD Kirsch." He said, as if that solved all my problems. I sat back down in my chair.   
" Fine. I don't care." She said. Agent McDaniels walked out of the room again and I was alone. The phone rang, and I answered it hurriedly, trying to get my mind of Mulder. " Agent Scully." I answered.  
" Agent Scully, this is AD Skinner. I have some bad news for you.." Skinner told me.  
" What is it?" I said, my voice shaking slightly.  
" Agent Scully, Mulder is dead."  
I dropped the phone in shock. The room began to spin around me, as tears poured down my cheeks, smudging my makeup and dropping black marks onto my case files. A tiny voice from my right brought me back to reality. The phone was dangling off the side of my desk, and Skinner was still on the line. I picked the phone back up.  
" I'm sorry, Skinner." I said.  
" Scully, I know this must be hard for you. Mulder's gravestone is in Martha's Vineyard Memorial Burial Ground. I know you'll want to see him." He said and hung up the phone. I replaced the phone back on the cradle and cried.  
I was invited to Scully's funeral the next day. It was bright and sunny, the kind of day that Scully might drag me outside to take a walk with her...  
I went to the funeral even though I hate these kinds of social gatherings. When I arrived, there were so many sad people, I felt a little better. Everyone who knew Scully loved her.   
A cry came from behind me. Maggie Scully, Scully's mother, rushed towards me.   
" Oh, Fox! I'm so glad you came!" she gave me a hug and cried into my suit jacket. She looked up at me. " Won't you come see her, Fox?" she asked. She walked with me up to her coffin. As I drew closer, tears began to fill my eyes. I thought I could see a wisp of red hair.  
To my astonishment, there was nothing in the casket but a folded suit of Scully's, patchy with dried blood. I turned to Maggie with astonishment. " That's all they found of her." She said. I grabbed a blue lily from the bouquets around the coffin and placed it on the suit.   
Before anyone could see me cry, I turned and fled from the funeral. Over the next days, I realized that Scully's branch of the undercover work was still active.   
I went to see Skinner to find out what was up. He didn't give me anything and I began to wonder.  
" Skinner, why is Scully's branch of the undercover case still active?" I asked. Skinner looked at me straight in the eye. " I'm not obliged to tell you anything, Mulder. You're under AD Drake now." He said. He wouldn't say anything else, so I left. I wandered around the building, trying to avoid going back to my office, where Agent Kenton was waiting for me. To my surprise, I ended up in the basement, standing by the door to my old office, I hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside. I walked over to where the files were kept, and found Scully's. I sat on the floor, the file in my hand illuminated by a single lamp. I began to absorb all I could about Scully.  
I felt useless now that I knew the X-Files would never be reopened. I went for a walk, trying to shake Agent McDaniel from my back. I made my way down to the basement where I opened the door to Mulder's and mine old office.   
I walked in, trying not to disturb the peace in the room with my heels. I saw a figure lit up in lamp light. I walked silently over to where the person was sitting. I got close enough to see who it was. When I saw, I gasped, and my hands flew to my face, and I whimpered slightly.  
I sat and read all of Scully's file, once, twice, three times. The third time, I thought I heard Scully's heels tapping on the floor. But it couldn't be, I told myself. Scully's dead, and she's not coming back. I heard her heels again, and this time decided to look.   
I turned around, and scrambled to my feet. Scully was standing in the middle of the room, her hands over her mouth, looking at me with disbelief. I felt myself racing towards her, and grabbed her up in a hug. She wrapped her arms around me.  
"Oh, Mulder, I thought you were dead." She sniffed. I held her close, formulating in my mind what happened. I stroked her hair gently.  
" I'm not dead." I said simply. Scully looked up at me with a cheeky smile.   
" Of course your not, or else I wouldn't be hugging you right now." She said. I chuckled, glad to see and hold her. I knew that I couldn't ruin our relationship by telling her how I felt, although I'm sure she felt the same. The warmth I felt inside myself right now I wanted to treasure forever, and I knew all I needed was time...  
  



End file.
